A Poem of Destiny
by Ruby Youkai
Summary: Hoeeee! They chanced 'cardcaptors' into 'cardcaptor sakura'! YES! Anyway, this is SO corny it isn't even funny. Sorry, totaly unlike my writing style. Anyway, god i'm bored. read and review, and please don't be too harsh. I'm trying to get over this write


**A Poem of Destiny.**

((A/N: alright, this is so -censored- corny! MEILI ABOUNDS! I don't even know where this came from, it just did, alright? Don't sue me, I'm having the WORST case of writer's block. Arigato! *flinches* please review...I'm gonna get a ton of flames! WATCH OUT FOR THE OOCness! (Out Of Character) and, like I said, this is really corny, and very unlike my writing style. Like I said, mega writer's block. Anyway, I'm off to karate class! I'm gonna learn how to kick @$$ and grow up to be MEILIN RAE! BWAHAHAHAHon with the fic. )

* * *

"Alright class. Settle Down." Mr. Terada said.

The class immediately obeyed.

"Now, for tomorrow's assignment I want each of you to write a poem-"

A few groans emitted from the class. Kids threw down their pencils in frustration, others frowned in disbelief.

"Poetry isn't that bad. Just write about something you feel strongly about, it doesn't necessarily have to rhyme. Just...think carefully about it. I want it on my desk tomorrow. Class dismissed."

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap.

"Meilin, please stop." Li asked, running his hands through his hair and staring at a blank sheet of paper hopelessly.

The annoying pencil tapping immediately stopped.

Then a heavy, feminine sigh.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Meilin wailed in frustration.

Li sighed in distant, mutual agreement. Both lapsed back in silence, thinking their own thoughts.

Suddenly Li heard the scrap of pencil against paper. He looked up to see Meilin scribbling something furiously. At first he thought she was just taking out her short, explosive temper on the paper. As he continued to watch her, eyes blazing in silent determination...he realized she had finally found some form of inspiration.

Li wished he could say the same for himself.

* * *

When does it start? When does it end?

Is he my enemy...or deepest friend?

Am I supposed to know,

the secrets of his soul?

I try, but I can never seem to be,

everything he wants of me.

Always, forever for him my love is,

A love as gentle as a midsummer kiss.

Soul of fire, hear my call,

tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Hear my call, before, in this walk, I stumble and forever fall.

Haunted by a mystery I cannot understand.

Let me be there, let me lend a helping hand.

Please just tell me if I can be,

your soulmate, your destiny.

You know my love for you is true,

And for you. Forever, only for you.

Why are you so cold to me...

Is it something I cannot see?

I only wish to be your confidant, your friend.

To you, my heart, soul I send.

Take care of them, as I care for you...

My love, is forever true.

* * *

Meilin sighed and put her pencil down, rubbing her aching hand. She chanced a look across the small table and saw Li...staring blankly at the paper which was as blank as the look on his face._.._and, once again, she was sad.

But there were no words left to say, because when a person's soul is manifested in words, they will forever and always be, and nothing can erase them.

_

* * *

_

Li heard Meilin yawn sleepily. She gathered up her papers and haphazardly tossed them into her folder, which she left on the table.

"Goodnight, Li!" She said, giving him an affectionate, tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

Li blushed in embarrassment and returned the goodnight. She trudged to her room and closed the door softly. He heard the bedsprings creak ever-so-slightly as she climbed into her bed, breathing deeply as she drifted off to sleep.

"This is just great." The frustrated boy hissed.  
Hour after hour had come and gone, and he was STILL stuck!

Suddenly a thought crossed Li's mind.

But then again, Li was never one to snoop.

But, still...there must've been SOMETHING to make Meilin be able to get past this stumbling block, right? She wouldn't mind at all if he just...took a peek, right?

Li knew fully well that she WOULD mind, but what else would he find out about her? He already knew everything...

But as he slowly, hesitantly opened the plain red folder and slid out a sheet of plain, white paper. He read the words, now neatly re-written in beautiful, elegant handwriting.

And then, everything changed.

* * *

"Alright, class." Mr. Terada said, apparently still half-asleep. He took a huge swig of coffee. "Come up here and read your poetry out-loud to me and your fellow students."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Everyone practically chorused.

Both Li and Meilin swetdropped. Li gulped and loosened his tie and Meilin started shaking a bit.

Poem after Poem passed. A lot of them were heartfelt ones about friends, family. There was one about the holidays, another about a dog. One about school, and another about sports. Madison wrote about her passion for graphic design, Sakura wrote about her mother.

"Meilin, your up next."

Meilin looked very uneasy. "I...I forgot it."

"No you didn't. I have your poem up here, with the rest of them. This is very very VERY good!" Mr. Terada complimented.

"I..I..."

"Come on, Meilin. We don't have all day."

Meilin slowly got up from her seat. She could see everyone's eyes on her. She felt judged, humiliated. Worse of all...she was spilling her entire soul, her heart...herself to the entire class, when these words were only meant for Mr. Terada to grade and for Li to have. That's it.

So, with shaking, sweating hands, she took the paper and slowly, as if taking steps of fate, turned around. She swallowed and with a hoarse, quiet voice...started reading.

_

* * *

_

"...as I care for you...

My love, is forever true."

Meilin, by this time, had a very crimson hue to her cheeks, her dress was soaked in perspiration. Her hair was undone through her fussing with it, and her paper, crumpled and unfolded about 10 times. She handed it back to Mr. Terada, practically ran down the rows of desks, flopped herself down on her chair, buried her face in her arms, and refused to look at anyone.

"Very good, Meilin." Mr. Terada said amongst the various giggles erupting from the group. "Now, Li...your turn."

Li, as always, was very calm. He walked slowly up the rows of chairs. But if one looked closely, his hands shook a bit and he started sweating...and of course, his tie was undone, draped about his neck in a haphazard manner.

He took the paper from the desk...and began to read.

"I remember a long time ago,

almost from another life.

You and I, forever.

It was then, and I thought, always would be so."

"But now I see what I have done:

a truth, I can't deny.

I know I've pushed you away from me,

And I walked away, without one goodbye."

Li paused, breathing in and out a few times to calm his nerves. Meilin looked up...slowly. Their eyes locked.

"And I want to tell you,

I'll never do this again.

I'll walk with you, see you through.

Forever, beside you I'll stand."

"Just you and me,

like before.

And always will be.

And I promised you, then...

and I'll keep my promise.

Back to you, My heart, soul I send."

"And I want to ask of you this thing:

this time, on my will."

Li put the paper down and slowly walked towards Meilin, ignoring the gawking stares from his classmates.

"To be with you, forevermore.

Is all I want, or could ask for.

And to see you laugh, and smile again,

A gift, heavensent."

Li took Meilin's hands in his.

"So I ask, of you this thing.

My love for you, a gift you now see...

so I want to know..."

Li kneeled on the cold, linoleum tile. He stared adoringly into Meilin's eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Then everything changed. Nothing would be the same: everything would be for the better.

"Yes."

The response was definite: so definite as the setting and rising of the sun, as definite as the turning of the earth's axis or the tide of the sea. There was no doubt in that one, heartfelt word.

And Li gently slipped a ring on her delicate finger...and kissed her.

* * *

When a person's soul is manifested in words, they will forever and always be, and nothing can erase them.


End file.
